Mending Hearts
by Japanese Perverted
Summary: Kallen leaves the Black Knights to fulfill a promise.
1. Chapter 1: Departure

**Chapter ****1**

**Departure**

The vast blue sky that gives the feeling of serenity and the random shapes of soft white clouds that encourages smiles and happiness from everyone. Truly, peace has finally been attained.

* * *

The warm breeze carries with it leaves that have fallen from time and takes it away, moving from one place to another. Dancing around until it reaches its destination and the wind dies. The dancing leaves started to lose its flight, the breeze fading away, and the leaves slowly descending making its way onto the lap of a sleeping girl. The breeze had died.

Her slow breathing— randomly parting her luscious pink lips, her soft straight red hair that flows around the lovely shape of her face down her delicate neck passing beyond her shoulders, the girl slowly opens her bright cerulean eyes.

Seven months have passed after the death of the Demon Emperor. A lot of things have changed since then. Japan was restored to its former glory and has reclaimed its old name. It was no longer just a number but a vision of the progress and the success to come to the country and its people. A vision that Ohgi Kaname, Prime Minister of Japan will ensure to fulfill. Brittania proclaimed peace to the world by liberating the countries it had conquered. It has joined the UFN to help aid the countries devastated by the war and help them get back on their feet and become independent nations. It was the step that the Empress of Britannia, Nunnally made to help build and maintain the peace that his late brother had given them. Despite the absence of wars and conflicts between nations, the Black Knights still exists to help protect and maintain the peace at hand with Zero as their leader. Even after the war, the death of the Demon Emperor, and the attainment of peace, most members of the Black Knights chose to stay with the organization with the exception of some. Ohgi Kaname left the organization after he became the Prime Minister of Japan but he still continues to keep in touch with his friends and comrades from the Black Knights. The other exception was Kallen Kozuki who left the organization with no clear stated reason. Some say that she left because she had already fulfilled her brother's wish and that she was already tired from all the fighting and just wanted to live a normal life together with her recuperating mother while some say that the reason why she left was because it was too much painful for her to stay with the organization after the death of the Demon Emperor— their _once_ so called leader and the man who _once_ made miracles, Zero or was it Lelouch vi Brittania? The Ace of the Black Knights, the loyal follower and perhaps lover of Zero and the greatest enemy of the Demon Emperor Lelouch vi Brittania ran away just because her heart got broken? For whatever reason it may be no one would really know it except her.

_ Kallen entered as the electric door of one of the rooms in Ikaruga opened. She saw him standing near the big glass windows looking at the view— the perfect clear blue sky and the rolling waves of the strong ocean waters. _

_ "What can I do for you Kozuki?" Zero said monotonously as he continued to look at the view from the window not even caring to look at the woman who entered the room._

_ Kallen was surprised that Zero was able to tell that it was her who entered the room even without looking at her. Maybe it was just a lucky guess or he really knows her that much to even recognize her presence. Kallen composed herself and looked at the figure of the masked man before opening her lips._

_ "Zero, I have decided to leave the Black Knights." Kallen said as she stood in the room now dominated by silence. _

_ The rolling waves of the ocean waters continued rolling, the flapping wings of the seagulls outside continued to keep them at flight, the moving footsteps and shots of voices outside of the room came and went, the ticking clock of the room continued ticking, his racing heart beating faster and faster, and her calm conviction still absolutely certain of her decision._

_ The silence between them was deafening._

_ Kallen closed her eyes, breathe in as if trying to absorb and understand the result of her action. She slowly opened her eyes and turned around and walked back towards the door she had entered._

_ "Kallen!"_

_ Kallen stopped walking as soon as she heard him called her name. Zero gradually turned and pulled his eyes away from the view and fixed it onto her._

_ A lot of things were racing in his mind but he cannot find the right words to say to her let alone he cannot recognize the emotions that were going through his heart._

_ "Why?" Zero asked while his eyes were still fixated on the back of Kallen Kozuki._

_ A million thoughts, an overdrive of feelings and yet he was only able to utter one word to her._

_ Kallen smiled and turned to face the masked man. She looked at him with the most charming cerulean eyes and gentlest of smile._

_ "I have a promise to fulfill." She said smiling even though her eyes show a glint of sadness and hurting in them. She then turned towards the door and before exiting she stopped quickly turned her head to the masked man one last time._

_ "Besides, I think even without me you will be able to handle the things around here, right Suzaku?" Kallen said as a smile tried to play on her lips. She then turned back to her path and left._

_ Kallen Kozuki left the room, leaving behind the stunned Zero. Her footsteps can no longer be heard. The door has closed once again. Zero was left all alone. The masked man was motionless, absorbing what have just happened and then out of nowhere a soft chuckle escape his lips._

_ Zero placed one of his gloved hands onto his helmet removing it and revealing emerald green eyes and soft brown hair._

_ "Good luck Kallen." Said the unmasked man before a smile appeared onto his lips._

_ That day Kallen Kozuki left Ikaruga, the Black Knights and Zero._

The girl placed her hand onto the cuff of her sleeves moving it to reveal her watch. She looks at the time when she heard the bell ring. She then picks up her bag and slowly stands up from the bench she had fallen asleep on. The leaves on her lap fall to the ground as she dusts off her uniform, fixes her hair, and breathes in before taking a step forward.

The girl makes her way inside the campus and occasionally stops to stare at her surroundings as if it she was away from that place for a very long time— but indeed she was. She missed this place so much. There were so many unforgettable and beloved memories in this single place alone. She continues walking until she reaches one of the school buildings wherein a heavy yet reputable blonde man was waiting.

"Thank you very much Mr. Ashford for accepting my request to continue my studies in this prestige school of yours." The girl said as she extends her hand to the man.

"Well anything for the friend of Milly." The man accepted the girl's hand and extends his own to shake it.

"Also do not forget that your father has been a very good friend of mine and besides it is an honor for us to have you back Ms. Kallen Stadtfeld."

* * *

The fallen leaves of time will once again be picked up by the warm breeze. Slowly lifting it to flight and making it dance as it travel from one place to another. Though there will come a time when the breeze will die and the leaves will fall back to the ground but for sure the breeze will be back to take it once again, dancing from one place to another until it reaches its destination under the vast blue sky that gives the feeling of serenity and the random shapes of soft white clouds that encourages smiles and happiness from everyone. Truly, peace has finally been attained in the world that you, no… we have created

* * *

Author's Notes:

There is a good reason why I used Stadtfeld for Kallen's surname instead of Kozuki. You will find out probably on the next chapter.

Your comments and suggestions are very much appreciated. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2: Anticipation

**Chapter 2**

**_Anticipation_****  
**

The bright light shining through glass windows creates rainbow colored rays that illuminate the winding velvet stairs and engrave gems throughout the familiar corridors. Colors that have been spectator to all the blissful moments with friends and classmates, tragedies borne by the many severe paths of destinies, lies spun by unspoken emotions and promises shaped by dreams of happiness and love. The rainbow colored path that will be visited once again by familiar feet and the tranquil colored spectacle will be stirred by new formed memories of strong friendships, profound love and eternal happiness.

* * * * * *

An image of the past stands in front of a door. The door that will revive precious memories and open up old wounds— a door she must open in order to fulfill a promise. It is a decision she made regardless of the pain and the uncertain future that awaits her.

The warm light that emanates through the tall glass window gives comfort to her anxious heart. She gently closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and reveals those strong cerulean gems of hers. She lifts her hand to the door knob, opens the door, and takes a step forward— a single step that will open a thousand possibilities and lead her to one final destination.

All heads turn to the image in front of them. Eyes fixated on one— a familiar face yet a different person. It is a contradiction of impossibility. That person standing in front of them, the once frail Britannian student who disappeared and later resurfaced as the infamous Red Lotus who bears the heart and soul of a Japanese warrior— the Ace of the Black Knights. Why is she here?

Excitement, astonishment, apprehension and abhorrence underlie the silence inside the classroom. No one dares to speak and even utter a word as if tongues had been cut and lips were sewn. Everyone froze in their seats, eyes dilated and throats dried. It is not the welcome that she had anticipated but nevertheless she does not expect anything warm from them.

The old Britannian teacher wearing thick glasses smiles at her and gestures her to come in the middle. She nods in response and slowly walks to the center front of the classroom. She looks at her classmates and gazes at them from left going to the right until her eyes were caught by the vacant chairs at the back. Her eyes widen and her luscious lips gently let out a soft gasp. All anxieties are lost. She closes her eyes, breaths in deeply one last time and then opens them to reveal strong bright cerulean eyes.

"My name is Kallen …"

* * * * * *

The skies began to darken and black clouds started moving in. While some people started entering their houses, others started taking shelter in nearby stores and brought out their umbrellas in preparation for the rain. Amongst the people in the crowded Japanese street one appeared to be in a rush.

A girl carrying some grocery bags was running as fast as she can to avoid the downpour of the dark clouds that dominated the sky. Noise started building up from afar and small dark wet circles started appearing on the streets, on the roof of the houses, on the pavements and on the surfaces of things. The small circles started becoming bigger and bigger by the moment. It had now appeared onto the light blue jacket of the girl carrying the bags.

"Arghhh, of all the time to start raining why now when I don't have my umbrella with me!" shouted the girl in annoyance as she continued to run to her house. The noise became louder and the number of dark wet circles increased radically. The light blue jacket of the girl started turning into a darker shade of blue.

"I'm almost there!" yelled the girl as she jumped onto the pavement in front of her house, quickly pushed the gate and opened the front door taking shelter inside.

She closed the door behind her, leaned against it in exhaustion and dropped her grocery bags onto the floor. She was trying to catch her breath and was in desperate need of air while trying to remember when was the last time she got tired from all the running she did. Three months had passed since she left the Black Knights and the effects of lack of action started to show. Her body started sliding down against the door until she was seated down on the floor but even before she could rest a little bit longer a small gentle voice broke out.

"Is that you Kallen?"

"H-Hai!" answered the tired girl as she stood up picking her grocery bags and then immediately proceeded to the source of the gentle voice.

"Tadaima okaasan," greeted Kallen to the frail looking woman who was sitting in the living room couch with a warm cup of tea in her hands.

"Okaerinasai," replied the gentle looking woman as a faint smile tried to appear on her lips.

"Oh, your clothes are wet."

"Huh? Oh don't worry my jacket is the only thing that got wet because of the rain," Kallen frantically said as she removed her wet jacket while walking towards the kitchen.

"So, how was your day okaasan?" asked the girl as she placed her grocery bags on the table.

"Okaasan?"

Kallen took a couple of steps to peer at her mother. The gentle woman was still in the living room with the warm cup of tea in her hands, staring blankly at the rain outside the window.

The dark sky did not become any lighter, the rain kept on falling and the noise it made did not sound any lesser.

* * *

After dinner, the tired girl went upstairs to her room, collapsed on her bed and stared at the blank ceiling of her room. She was in deep thought when all of a sudden—

"Burrrp!"

The surprised Kallen swiftly sat up on bed as her hands covered her mouth in reaction to the embarrassing sound she just made.

"I think I should start eating less and start doing some exercises," uttered the blushing Kallen while her eyes accidentally landed on one of the pictures on her corkboard. She then slowly stood up, took a chair and placed it close to the collection of pictures she had on her wall. The back part of the chair faced the pictures and she sat on it with her legs parted and dangling on each side while she rested her crossed arms on the upper part of its torso.

"Neh, Lelouch," she gently spoke. "Today mother started a conversation with me. Well, it was not really a conversation but at least she was the one who started it and she also noticed that my clothes got wet in the rain. You know what… maybe she is starting to care."

Kallen then buried her face into her arms. "I know it will be hard and it will probably take a long time— weeks, months or even years for her to fully recover but I will do everything that I can to bring her back," Kallen said with assurance as she stood up from the chair.

"And also today…" she embarrassingly started. Then blurted her words out loud, "I got extremely exhausted from running which has never happened before! I really hate the feeling of being tired and weak so starting tomorrow I will start working out again!!!"

Kallen felt kind of silly and embarrassed after blurting out those things she had just said to a picture of a person on her wall. She gave out a deep sigh, took the chair and placed it back to where she got it and then slowly looked back at the person in the picture.

"And besides… I'm doing this so that the next time we meet you will still be the weaker one between us and I will still have the advantage and the upper hand— well at least when it comes to physical activities," a smile and a soft chuckle escaped her lips.

"But," she added. "I'm willing to play a game of chess with you as long as you show up for it."

A faint smile accompanied by sad eyes followed her offer to him.

The sky remained dark, the rain did not stop pouring and the noise did not disappear that day.

* * *

A bright colored umbrella was opened in front of a building filled with heavy looking equipment, treadmills and punching bags wherein the smell of energy, sweat and pure muscles drove the people inside mad. It had been seven days since she had started coming to the gym and since then, the rain had not stopped. With an umbrella in one hand and her bag in the other, the exhausted girl started heading home. Despite the gloominess in the surroundings the color of her umbrella stood out.

As she began approaching her house, she noticed an expensive looking car parked in front of it. She stopped walking for a second, stood in her place and looked at the stationary vehicle. Then all of a sudden she started running towards her house. Her feet created big splashes of water on the wet pavement as she ran, pushed the gate hard and then tried opening the door as fast as she can. Her heart kept on beating faster and faster by the second but she can't get the keys to open the door. The distressed girl threw her umbrella onto the side and started to focus on opening the door. A clicking sound made her stopped and finally she was able to enter the door.

"Okaasan, okaasan!" shouted the panicked Kallen as she made her way inside the house.

When the distressed girl arrived in the living room, she froze in her place, dropped her bag onto the floor and was lost for words.

There on the living room was her mother smiling and drinking tea with another person. A person she used to know. This man was…

"Kallen, you're back," greeted the frail woman as she gently placed her cup of tea on top of the table and then stood up supported by the hands of a gracious looking man with fiery red hair and deep blue eyes.

Deep blue eyes met with bright cerulean ones.

The room was quickly governed by silence. Only the sound of the falling rain filled in the awkward atmosphere of the room. The man looked at the young one with strong yet nostalgic eyes and the young one looked back at the man with intense ones— a collision of intentions.

"What are you doing here?" calmly questioned the girl as her concealed anger started revealing itself.

"I wanted to see the both of you," explained the gracious looking man.

"Really?" mockingly asked the unimpressed girl while she folded her arms across her chest.

"Well now that you have seen us, you may now leave," declared Kallen as she gestured him to go.

"Kallen it's not—"

"Don't call me by my name!" interrupted Kallen. "We are doing just fine without you, we don't need you anymore. So get out of our house!"

"But I…" pleaded the man.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Kallen as she closed her eyes trying to stop her tears from falling and covered her ears refusing to listen to whatever comes out of the mouth of the man.

"Don't you still get it? You have no place here so get out now and get the hell out of our life you worthless Britan—"

But even before Kallen could finish what she had to say, a slap landed on her cheek causing her head to turn to its side and made her lose the words she was unable to completely utter.

"Don't talk to your father like that!" wailed the frail woman as she dropped to her knees. The man rushed to the crying woman and held her tight— comforting her.

Kallen was taken aback from what had just happened. A lot of things raced through her mind and yet that left her voiceless.

"But… but… I…" stammered the girl.

Kallen was confused and she could not find anything useful to say as she looked at her mother who had broken down crying while being comforted by the man she once knew.

She had no more strength to hold her tears. She clenched her fists and started running out the door— running as far away as she can, away from everyone and everything as the strong rain continued to hit her.

The forgotten bright colored umbrella she had thrown was left to drown in the mud and rain— its color was no longer red.

* * *

The dark skies had been engulfed by the abyss and yet not a single glow can be found in it. The rain had washed everything away— the hope in the clear blue skies, the bright light that the stars brought and the radiant color of things. It had taken and washed all of these away except for one thing…

A drenched girl was catching her breath while she placed her hands onto a wall to support her heavy body. She was tired but after a few seconds of rest, her feet continued walking until she found herself stopping in front of a bar. The bright orange light that went through its windows emitted warmth to her cold soaked face. The girl then went inside the bar.

The warm bright orange lights that dominated the place complimented the wooden interior of the room while bottles of liquor and glasses were lined up endlessly at the back of the counter. There was a billiards table in the center of the room while more tables can be found at the sides. There were also numerous Japanese masks, pictures and memorabilia hanged on the walls of the bar as a calming music was played by an old record player.

"I'm sorry but we're closed," apologized a voice.

The drenched girl looked at the woman who stood in front of her. She had dark skin and long ash blue hair.

"Kallen?" asked the unsure woman.

"Viletta, what are you doing here?" countered the surprised girl.

"Well we own this bar and wait— why are you all wet? Let me first get you a towel and some change of clothes before you get sick," intercepted Viletta as she headed to a door behind the room.

When Viletta came back she handed the wet girl the towel and the clothes and led her to a room for her to change.

Kallen was drying her hair with the towel when she re-entered the room after she had finished changing. She now wore an oversized white shirt with a large black Japanese character printed on it and light brown shorts with large pockets on the sides that ran over her knees. The clothes were obviously not owned by a woman.

"Kallen," called the pregnant woman as she gestured her to come and sit with her at the counter.

Kallen walked towards the counter and sat on a chair next to the pregnant woman.

"Um… thank you for the change of clothes."

"You're welcome, they are actually Ohgi's," explained Viletta.

"O-Ohgi's? No wonder they are so big!" marveled Kallen as she took a look at the clothes she's wearing— holding the ends of the shirt, stretching it to see how big it was and lifting her legs to see how the big shorts drape her long legs. A soft chuckle escaped Viletta's lips.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" inquired Kallen.

"Nothing really, I'm just surprised at your quick change of mood— a while ago you looked so gloomy and now you are back to your energetic self," responded the amused Viletta.

"Is that so?" mumbled Kallen as her eyes landed on the rich wooden floors of the room.

"Oh!" snapped Kallen. "What are you even doing here Viletta? Shouldn't the wife of Japan's Prime Minister be at home and not here? And besides you are pregnant, I don't think a pregnant woman should be hanging around in such a place."

Viletta let out a soft chuckle. "Well that's true but staying at home tends to be boring and besides, the bar was not opened today since Tamaki and the others were sent to China."

"Tamaki?" asked the baffled girl. "What does Tamaki have to do with this place?"

"Well believe it or not but that annoying loud man works here as the bartender— surprisingly a great one too," explained Viletta. "Well, that's as long as he does not open his mouth."

"I have to agree with you about that one, hands down!" concurred Kallen while she lifted both her arms upward and quickly dropped it.

For once the sound of pure laughter echoed throughout the room. The continuous rainfall did not matter and the playing music was consumed by the happy moment.

Kallen could not remember the last time something made her laugh. This made her missed those days when she was still a member of the Black Knights— going on missions, working with many different people, hanging out with comrades, laughing and sometimes even arguing with friends. Was she just reminiscing those days or was she regretting her decision of leaving the organization?

Kallen's cerulean eyes were suddenly drawn to the pictures that decorated the wall. She stood up from her seat and walked towards it. She lifted her hands and gently traced the frames with her delicate fingers while looking at the pictures intently.

"These pictures are…"

"Important memories," said the pregnant woman who stood up from her chair and walked towards the young one. "After the death of the Demon Emperor, Ohgi actually planned to leave the Black Knights to live a normal life with me and his child— and that was also the reason why he built this place but…" trailed the woman's voice as she focused her eyes on a group picture of herself, Ohgi, and other Black Knights members during the opening of the bar. "…it was just ironic that the day he had planned to officially leave the organization was also the day he was chosen to be the Prime Minister of Japan."

Viletta let out a sigh and then turned around and went back to her seat as the younger one continued to look at the wall of memories. The Britannian sat down carefully while holding her belly and removed her footwear to relax her tired feet.

"To tell you the truth, at first I was kind of disappointed at the sudden turn of events but I cannot be selfish during those times," declared Viletta as she gently stroked her belly.

Kallen stopped looking at the pictures, lowered her head, stood unmoving on her place with her fingers frozen on a frame and waited for the pregnant woman to finish her statement.

"The people of Japan needed him to be their pillar of strength and their source of hope as their country recovers from the war… and who am I to deprive them of that?" pondered the Britannian woman.

"Besides I know that Ohgi is the perfect person for the job and I believe that he will be able to make the dreams of the Japanese people into reality."

Kallen closed her eyes and stood silent. She was not able to say anything, the happiness in the atmosphere had faded and the music from the old record player filled in the gap of their conversation.

"You have changed so much Viletta…" commented Kallen as she once again opened her eyes and turned around looking at the Britannian woman's eyes.

"Several months ago you were fueled by your hatred towards us— the elevens, the Black Knights, Zero and Ohgi but now look at yourself. You have chosen to stay and live here in Japan, your friends are Japanese and mostly members of the Black Knights and then you married Ohgi, the man you had once despised and the father of the child that you are now carrying."

"How were you able to do such a thing?" asked the distressed girl as she took a couple of steps forward while she tried her best to fight off the forming tears from her eyes.

Viletta just looked at Kallen straight into her hurting eyes and smiled.

"So something like this is what's troubling you and causing your gloomy face," joked the pregnant woman as a chuckle escaped her lips but when she saw that the young girl was still looking at her with intense and desperate eyes, she knew Kallen was really serious.

"…it was acceptance and forgiveness," muttered Villeta. "There's no denying that there were a lot of mistakes, betrayals and hurting in my past but amidst everything I had found one reason to accept all of these things, let go of all the hatred I had inside and learn to forgive myself. This one reason helped me move forward and live my life the way that it really should have been… together with the man that I love."

The dark abyss continued hiding the stars, the rain continuously fell and washed things away, the record player continued to spin and play music soothing the troubled and silent soul.

was my… my Britannian father," mumbled Kallen as she moved towards the Britannian woman and back to her seat. She crossed her arms and rested it on top of the counter facing the endless bottles of intoxicating liquor.

The Britannian woman tilted her head to the side, intently looked at Kallen and listened to what she had to say.

"He came to our house today," stated the girl as she lowered her head.

"He had been absent in our lives ever since who knows when and now he just comes barging in our house saying he wanted to see us, his so called _family _and_—_"

"Ughhhhhhhh…" growled a voice.

Kallen stopped talking and looked at the other confused woman.

"Ughhhhhhhhhh…" growled the voice again.

Kallen and Viletta stood up from their seats and moved away from the bar counter. Kallen stood in front of the pregnant woman as if protecting her and by instinct Kallen reached at the back of her shorts to get her pink pouch but unfortunately she forgot to take it from her wet clothes. Kallen surveyed the room looking for something she could use as a weapon. She grabbed a chair and started walking slowly towards the bar counter where the strange sounds were coming from.

Kallen was ready to beat someone or something up— whatever it was behind the counter making the eerie sounds. Standing in front of the bar counter she slowly lifted the chair up in the air and was preparing to attack when all of a sudden an arm reached out from behind the counter causing the frightened girl to step back. The nervous girl collected herself, took a step forward and was going for the kill when another arm reached out from behind the counter, followed by a head of a dark skinned woman with blonde hair and the strong stench of alcohol.

"Ughhhhhh… so you were the one causing all the noise and drama… hick_._"

"Rakshata?!?" the two women exclaimed in disbelief.

"What are you still doing here?" asked the pregnant woman. "I thought you already went home."

"Well I was going to, until I saw this lovely bottle on my way out," responded the drunken Indian woman as she held a big bottle of liquor in her hands and kissed it.

"What is this crazy woman even doing here?" questioned Kallen as one hand continued holding the chair down while she pointed a finger at the drunkard and looked at Viletta.

"Well she usually comes here after work to have a few drinks but, I think today she might just have had too much," ruefully explained the pregnant woman.

Kallen gave out a deep sigh, approached the intoxicated woman and helped her seat on a chair in front of the counter.

"Viletta do you mind getting a glass of water for this _mess_," requested Kallen as she tried untangling the arms of the blonde woman around her neck.

I don't mind," answered the pregnant woman. But even before she could move out of her place the phone began ringing. "Don't worry, I'll get that as well," added the Britannian and then made her way to the room at the back of the bar.

"Hey, when do you plan on letting go of my neck? My back is starting to hurt already," complained the irritated girl as she tried to free herself from Rakshata's arms.

"Oh come on Kouzuki, is that how you treat your old buddies after not seeing them for such a long time hmmm?" mocked the drunken woman.

"Well if the buddy that you are talking about is someone whose diet only consists of burning her lungs out and drinking gallons of alcohol, well the answer has to be yes!" retorted Kallen as she finally detached the older woman from her.

"I'm hurt with your words Kouzuki," taunted Rakshata as she exaggerated her actions while she wobbled in her seat.

Kallen could not believe that the self-indulgent woman in front of her was the same person who transformed the Guren to its majestic and marvelous form. She knew that the more she went against the older woman's behavior, the more she will mock her. So she did what she had to do.

"I'm sorry then," apologized the younger girl for she knew that she couldn't win against the drunkard.

"Sorry? That's an unusual choice of word, especially coming from the Red Lotus herself. I don't think that is something she would say," accused the Knightmare specialist as she leaned back, rested her arms on the counter behind her, crossed her legs and looked at Kallen with serious eyes.

The young girl didn't say anything. She just stood in her place and looked back at the older woman.

"I don't know what had happened to you after you left the Black Knights but all I know is that you have become weak."

Kallen clenched her fists and stared at the talking woman with ambiguity in her eyes.

"The Kouzuki that I knew was someone strong and fearless and someone who will never let anything get in her way. No matter how big or difficult the obstacles are, may it be an army of enemy soldiers, an armada of Knightmares, or even an entire empire— she will face them all head on. But…" trailed the woman as she brought out her kiseru from her lab coat, lit it up, placed its tip into her mouth and slowly blew the smoke out.

"…I think that is something I will never see again since her passion and her heart died a long time ago— along with _someone_."

The smoke from the kiseru slowly danced through the empty air and then vanished. There were no more tracks for the record player to graze and the rain had washed and taken all of her rage and misery away.

"You know what… you're actually right," confessed Kallen as her fists lost their tension. "I have done nothing but ran away from my problems and blame it on other people. I'm tired of breaking down and having so many regrets in my life— I cant' let these stupid feelings get the best of me and ruin my life!" proclaimed the girl as she reached inside her shirt and pulled out something hanging from her neck while she took a couple of steps forward.

She then stopped several steps away from Rakshata and stood steadfast in front of her.

"I may have lost my heart but I **will** take it back someday because if ever it is true that I have become weak…" declared Kallen as she firmly raised one of her arms in front of her while holding something in her hand. "…then I don't deserve a second chance."

Her bright cerulean eyes radiated with passion as she expressed her feelings while holding the Guren key tightly within her hand with its broken lace dangling and slowly swaying.

"Then I'm looking forward to that," stated the Indian woman as a genuine smile appeared on her lips.

Kallen lowered her hand and nodded in assurance of her declaration. As she made her way closer to the older woman, her eyes were then caught by a figure of a man and a vehicle across the street.

"Rakshata, please tell Viletta I said thank you and that I will come back tomorrow to get my wet clothes," stated the girl as she briskly walked towards the door.

"Kouzuki!"

Kallen stopped and looked back at Rakshata as she stood up from her chair, grabbed a bottle of liquor and blew out some smoke.

"I don't know what happened between you and your father but maybe you should give him a chance as well and hear him out," advised the Indian woman. "And if you did not like what he had said then I say kick him out," sneered the smoking woman while clutching a big bottle of liquor with an arm.

"Well I'll kick his noble ass all the way back to Britannia!" declared Kallen as she smiled and placed her hands on her waist.

The two shared a short but heartily laugh before the young one made her way to the door.

"I guess I'll see you soon," said Kallen as she opened the door and left the bar.

"Oh, I'm sorry it took a long time for me to bring the glass of water because I was talking with Ohgi on the line and—"

The Britannian woman holding a glass of water looked across the room as she looked for the young girl. "Where is Kallen?"

"She already left. She said she's going to take care of some important matters," explained the woman as her lips held the kiseru while opening the bottle of liquor.

"Don't worry, we will surely see her soon," assured the Indian woman.

* * *

Kallen quickly made her way across the wet street where a cordial looking old man was waiting. He had brushed up grey hair, trimmed mustache and thick yet slick looking eyebrows that towered his blue grey eyes which glimmered even behind his glasses. He was also wearing a tailored black suit that fitted him perfectly and was holding up a black umbrella in the most refined way.

As Kallen reached the old man he then extended his arm to shelter the young girl that stood in front of him from the pouring rain.

The old man looked at the young girl vigilantly, making sure that his chosen words and actions will not displease her but despite the tension he was feeling he somehow felt glad to have seen her again.

"I don't know if you can still remember me," speculated the old man. "It has been a very long time since we last saw each other Little Miss but seeing you right now, I think you are anything but little anymore."

"Indeed," started the young one. "It has been a very long time since I last saw you. It is actually nice to see you again Meier."

Kallen smiled at the old acquaintance and then got in the car after the man opened the door for her.

The interior of the car was completely covered with black— even the windows were tinted with the same color. It gave a feeling of luxury, formality and importance.

Kallen sat in the middle part of the seat while across her sat the refined old man. Meier signaled the driver to go and then removed his glasses placing it inside the pocket of his suit. The wisdom of his eyes met with the passion of hers.

"I'm here not because I'm begging you to accept your father back but rather because I wanted you to hear and understand the events that occurred a long time ago— things that one will never have known if they were not in my shoes."

The young girl didn't say anything but the man can sense that she was interested to hear him out and that she would really listen. For this reason he had taken it among himself to restore some of the missing pages of the untold stories of the past.

The rain had somehow stopped and the dark clouds had drifted far away revealing the bright moon and a couple of starlights in the skies.

The car had reached its destination. The car door opened and the man came out and offered his hand to the young girl. She accepted his hand and made her way out of the vehicle.

"Thank you for taking the time to listen to an old man like me," expressed the man.

"No, I should be the one thanking you instead," responded Kallen as she smiled and gently shook her head.

"Then please take this, it is an invitation to an event that your father will attend tomorrow night," explained the man as he took a black and gold colored envelope from his suit and handed it to her. "I hope to see you there tomorrow night."

"Don't worry, you will," assured the girl as she looked at the invitation in her hands.

"I do wish we could have talked a little bit longer however I must bid you farewell for now for I must attend to my master."

"I understand. Goodbye Meier," she gently said as she looked at his gentle eyes.

"Goodbye Lady Kallen." The man bid as he bowed. He then got in the car, closed the door and drove away.

Kallen's eyes followed the car as it went away while holding the invitation in her hands. After a couple of seconds the car finally disappeared from her sight. She placed the invitation into her pocket, turned around and walked towards the door. Before reaching the front door she suddenly stopped, looked at something from the ground and walked towards it. She bent down, picked it up from the earth and brought it towards the faucet. She twisted the handle and water came rushing out. She rinsed the object she picked up, closed the faucet and shook it. The once forgotten umbrella had regained its bright color— it was once again red.

* * *

A large black box sat opened on the table. The purple and gold ribbons that imprisoned its contents had been unraveled. A masterpiece not meant in captivity was unchained for the world to see and enjoy its splendor. A magnificence exuded by its colors— colors that will craft new stories and memories for the people to share and hold dear within their hearts. The blackness of the night will be painted by them, indeed a rare sight for the would-be spectators.

Numerous vehicles were parked and were unloading people in front of the luxurious estate. A lot of important and well-known people from the government, the military, the media and other institutions of different countries were gathering in one place. Everyone was dressed lavishly. Women wore their best gowns and expensive jewelries while the men were dressed respectably with their tailored tuxedos. Tonight's occasion was certainly a very special one.

A black car stopped in front of the mansion. The valet opened the car's door and offered a hand to the passenger inside. The young girl graciously took the man's hand helping her get out of the vehicle. The man's eyes followed the young girl as she made her way to the mansion's large door where a couple of big men in black suits were positioned.

"May I see your invitation," commanded one of the big men.

The girl took the invitation from her purse and handed it to the man. The man then looked at it and signaled one of his comrades to open the door.

"Please enjoy the evening," said the man as he handed her back the invitation.

The girl entered the mansion and was greeted by expensive marble floors and luxurious and rare furniture and antiquities. She then made her way to the grand ballroom which was embellished with rich gold decorations, lavish curtains made from the most expensive materials and a huge luxurious chandelier decorated with colorful crystals and expensive stones which was suspended at the center of the room.

Kallen's eyes gazed across the room looking for her _purpose_ of coming to the event that night. Then she saw him, standing across the room talking with a group of dignitaries looking as gracious as ever with his red fiery hair all brushed up with a few red strands dangling over his deep blue eyes— a contrast of colors that exudes magnificence.

As she tried gathering up the courage to approach him, her attention was stolen by a heated conversation between two Britannians near her.

"I can't believe that they are presenting him with an award after all the controversies and problems his household had brought to the Empire and Britannia," fumed the tall and slender Britannian man who then took a sip of his champagne.

"You're right," agreed the other stout and vile looking Britannian man. "He hired those incompetent Elevens to work for him to save them from the war and even passed on laws to protect them. How dense was that, since those useless Elevens were in Britannian soil, no one really bothered following those rules— we can do anything we want with them!" The two men then burst into impious laughter.

Kallen clenched her fists and was trying to calm herself down. She knew that she cannot just walk towards those men and beat the hell out of them considering the guests and the nature of the event itself. She cannot do anything that will endanger the relationship between the Japanese and the Britannians.

"Based from his actions he should have been stripped off of his status and title and gotten his head chopped off. He was treacherous towards Britannia," proposed the tall one.

"Just looking at him disgusts me, how come he gets to keep his noble status as Duke when he had committed the most treacherous crime of raising a family of rotten and worthless Elevens composed of a dead rebel leader, a whore Knightmare pilot and a refrain addict!"

That was it. The young girl cannot take it anymore. She did not care anymore of the results of her actions as long as she could beat the crap out of those two impious Britannians. She quickly made her way to the two men and even before she could call their attention and land a fist on their face someone called out to them.

"Baron Grey and Viscount Cromwell."

As an automatic reaction, Kallen and the two men looked at the man walking towards them. It was the head of the Stadtfeld Household.

The two men were surprised and started sweating and shaking. Kallen on the other hand just stood in her place and looked at them, anxiously waiting for what will happen next.

"Ah, it has been a very long time since I last saw the two of you," said the blue eyed man.

"Lord Stadtfeld, indeed it has been quite a long time now," replied the tall one who was sweating severely.

"So what have you been busy with lately Baron Grey and Viscount Cromwell?" inquired the Duke as he crossed his arms.

"Lord Stadtfeld you know that we are no longer of nobility ever since we were stripped off of our status and titles so if you don't mind, please stop addressing us as Baron and Viscount," requested the stout one as he continuously wipe the sweat on his forehead.

"Ah yes, I have forgotten. It was not my intention to offend the both of you and for that I deeply apologize for _my_ _ignorance_ and _my_ _insensitivity_," mocked the noble as he slightly bowed to them.

The two men were sweating and shaking more profusely after the Duke's mocking gesture.

"N-no it's a-actually our fault, maybe we have forgotten to mention it to you. So there's no need to apologize my lord," stated the stout Britannian man who was having a hard time tucking his handkerchief inside his suit's pocket.

"H-he's right, there's no need to apologize. Besides, all this talking must have made you thirsty. So why don't we get you something refreshing to drink," offered the tall Britannian who then quickly grabbed the stout one by the arm.

"Oh before I forget," interjected the noble before the two Britannian men were able to walk away. "I was actually interested in the vast lands located west of one of my plantations and villas."

The two men quickly looked at each other and feared the worst to come.

"I'm actually planning on using the land for some of my projects— maybe build another plantation or I could just probably give the land to my faithful workers," continued the Duke as a smirk appeared on his face.

"B-But Lord Stadtfeld, the land that you are talking about belongs to us," commented the tall man.

"That's right, we own those vast lands and those lands are the only things we have left after we lost our nobility. I don't think this is something you should be joking about my lord," added the other man.

"Do I look like someone who would joke about such things?" stated the blue eyed man with a serious and straight face. The Duke's statement sounded more of a proclamation rather than a question for the two Britannians which frightened them even more.

"Maybe we should get you that refreshing drink my lord," insisted the tall frightened man as he yanked the other one away.

The two Britannian men went away vanishing into the crowd of guests as the Duke and the young girl were left to face each other.

The composed man looked at the young one and for the second time his deep blue eyes met with young cerulean ones and anxiety once again fills the air.

"I don't think they will be coming back anytime soon with your drink," stated the girl with a slight smile on her lips.

"Well, I don't expect them to plus I don't think I'll be seeing the both of them ever again," added the cunning noble man.

"I doubt. You know that fate has a way of screwing up things so you'll probably bump into those two again in the future," said Kallen as she placed a hand on her waist.

"I guess I have to agree with you about that one, since I still find it rather unbelievable that you are right here talking to me."

"Well let's just say that last night fate sent someone to do some tweaking with our loose ends," said Kallen as she slowly moved closer to the noble and crossed her arms.

"Meier," answered the man.

Kallen looked at his deep blue eyes and nodded her head in agreement.

"I guess he had told you everything," assumed the Duke.

"Well most of it," answered the young one. "But I think he wanted me to hear the most important ones from you."

Time was something deprived from the both of them and now they have all the time in the world to tell all untold stories and express all kept feelings— the colors of the night had started to appear.

"I was only a low ranking soldier when I first came to Japan. Everyone was actually surprised when they found out that my father who was a Duke and a high ranking official in Britannia's Military sent me here. It was an atypical decision but I guess my father had his reasons why he had to do it. Actually I was somehow excited when I first came here to Japan, it was very different from Britannia— their culture and traditions and even the people. I love the Japanese people especially your mother."

"If you really love mother that much then why did you leave us?" Kallen calmly asked the Britannian.

"I never wanted to leave but I had to," answered the noble man. "Several days before Britannia declared war on Japan I received a very important call from Britannia— it was my mother. She wanted me to come back to Britannia because my father had acquired some illness and was not getting any better. I actually wanted to take all of you back with me to Britannia but your mother refused. That's why before I left I promised that I will come back for her, for you and Naoto. But it was unfortunate that during my stay in Britannia my father passed away and the Empire had declared war on Japan. I was the only child of my parents therefore making me the only heir to my father's title and the Stadtfeld Household. I was torn between my family in Britannia and the ones I left back in Japan. It was one of the most difficult decisions I had to make but I knew during that time that without my title I would not be able to provide anything and save both the Stadtfeld Household and my Japanese family. That was why I had decided to take on my father's role and climb my way up into the ranks of Britannia's Military because by doing so I knew that I would be able to acquire necessary information to protect and save my family back in Japan."

"Is that also the reason why you sent Meier and the others to look for us?" asked Kallen as she saw the faithful servant standing in the distant near one of the tall windows.

"Yes, but…" trailed the man's voice as he approached a table and sat on a chair. "… I guess they were always too late."

Kallen walked towards the table and sat on a chair as well.

"It was Naoto. He wanted us to move into a different place since it was far too dangerous to stay in our old house because of the war," explained Kallen as she gazed upon the colorful crystals of the magnificent chandelier. "It was just ironic that the day Meier found us was also the day we had stopped running…"

Kallen's voice softened and looked at the Britannian's deep blue eyes with her sad cerulean ones.

"…because it was the day Naoto was killed."

The girl looked away from the man in front of her as she shifted her sitting position and placed her folded arms on top of the fancy table.

"Mother somehow felt responsible for his death because if she had not refused your offer for us to come with you to Britannia, Naoto would still have been alive. Maybe that was also one of the reasons why she chose to stay and serve in the Stadtfeld House," presumed the young girl as her grim realization made her utter a pathetic chuckle.

"I actually hated that place," disclosed the young one as she lowered her head and stared at her delicate hands. "It was our sanctuary from the war but it caged us from our lives— identities lost, countless lies spun and many emotions silenced."

"But you know what I really hated about that place— that horrible Britannian woman," said Kallen in disgust as she lifted her head and faced the blue eyed man. "I find it hard to believe that you would marry such a woman and I think that she was far from your preference."

"Sylvia Verstein," uttered the noble man as he closed his eyes and brushed a hand to his fiery red hair. "After my father died, my mother wanted me to have an heir because she feared that no one will take over the Stadtfeld Household if ever something unfortunate happened to me in the military and since Earl Verstein is a close associate of my parents, they had arranged my marriage with the Earl's daughter."

"But you were already married to mom and you have a family," said Kallen as she looked at the man intently and waited for him to answer.

"I know… and I did tell my mother about it," answered the noble as he lifted his hand and fixed the collar of his suit.

"So what did she say?" Kallen asked the man with great interest as she leaned forward to hear him out.

"Well, she said a lot of things but to summarize everything— let's just say that I got the scolding of my life," revealed the Britannian as laughter came out of his lips.

"But to tell you the truth, Sylvia was not really a bad person. I have known her for a very long time and believe it or not she was actually a sweet and caring person. I did like her and I tried my best to love her but it was just cruel that I was not able to return her feelings and that she cannot bear an heir to the Stadtfeld Household. For that reason alone, mother cut ties with the Verstien Household because she thought they had deceived us and somehow got them banished from Britannia."

"Is that why she's in Japan?" Kallen asked the noble as her disgust for the Britannian woman turned to pity.

"Yes, that's at least what I can do for her," answered the man.

"But after the first war why didn't you come back to Japan for us?" asked the young girl as she held onto the cloth of her dress.

"I wanted to but I simply cannot because doing so will only put all of you in danger," responded the man as he took a glass of champagne served to him by a server and then took a sip.

"The Empire needed me in the Mainland and I didn't want to raise any suspicions by forcing them to assign me to Area 11," expounded the noble man as he stood up from his seat, placed the glass on the table and fixed his suit.

"That's why the only thing that I was able to do was watch and support all of those whom I love from afar… I did not want to lose my family before and I simply _cannot_ lose them now."

When the Britannian noble finished what he had to say a man wearing a black suit approached him from behind.

"Sir it's time," he told the noble as he gestured him to follow.

"Ok," replied the Duke as he turned around and tried to walk away.

"Wait!" exclaimed the young girl as she stood from her seat even before the Britannian man was able to walk away from her.

"You said that before you left for Britannia you promised that you will come back for mother and for us," clarified the young girl as she looked intensely into the man's deep blue eyes.

"Then I guess it's time to fulfill that promise of yours— you can take her back to Britannia," stated the girl as she smiled back at the man she once knew.

The Britannian nodded in affirmation and walked away into the crowd of people as Kallen's eyes continued to follow his image.

"That was really touching— I wished I had caught that on video."

"Shut up Meier, you have just ruined the moment," commented the young girl as she looked at the old servant standing beside her.

"I believed that everything went well," assumed the old man as he fixed his glasses.

"Everything was perfect," answered the young one as she looked at the people gathering on the podium.

"Then, my job here is done," claimed the servant as he turned and walked away while cerulean eyes followed his fleeting image.

"Oh before I forgot," added the old man as he faced the young girl once more. "I'm glad that you wore the dress I sent you, it looks great on you."

The faithful servant smiled at the young girl, bowed to her and then turned around to walk away.

"Thank you Meier," whispered the girl as she smiled genuinely and then turned her attention back to the podium.

The musicians stopped playing music and the guests inside the grand ballroom stopped and dropped whatever they were doing as they focused their attention to the podium in front of them.

"Good evening everyone," greeted a heavy yet cordial looking man in tuxedo who was speaking on the microphone. "Thank you for attending this special gathering and now we have come to the highlight of tonight's event wherein we recognize those people who have done many great things to help others during and after the devastation of the war."

The man then took a box handed to him by a man in black suit and opened it for everyone to see.

"I would like to present this medal to a very admirable person and a great friend of mine who had helped a lot of people during and after the war despite his status and position in the Britannian Military. He's someone who continued helping people no matter what their nationality was and despite all the hateful criticisms of the people around him. Even though he was a loyal friend of the Emperor, their relationship never stopped him from following his beliefs and acting on it. Ladies and gentlemen, it is an absolute honor for me to present this medal to Duke Ludwig Chaste Stadtfeld."

The entire room was filled with the sound of applause as people stood up from their seats and praised the man who walked towards the stage to accept the award.

The man took the medal out from the box and put it on the Duke. Both men then shook each others' hands before the man gestured the noble to give a speech.

Duke Stadtfeld looked very gracious with his brushed up fiery red hair with some strands of hair dangling over his deep blue eyes accompanied by the glistening medal that rested over his expensive clothes. He then composed himself before he addressed the people inside the grand ballroom.

"Good evening everyone," he started. "To tell you the truth I never did imagine that one day I would be receiving such recognition from people coming from different parts of the world for helping people. Coming from nobility there were a lot of things that I did not see, did not experience nor did not understand while growing up. My so called reality was enclosed by the walls of my family's estate but everything changed when my father decided to send me to a foreign land that I knew little of, it was Japan. It was a place that taught me a lot of things— loyalty, compassion, sacrifice, friendship and even love."

Everyone was listening intently to the man before them especially the young girl who stood still in her place and watched the man she was beginning to know once more.

"Yes, I fell in love and married a very beautiful and kind-hearted Japanese woman who had given me two beautiful children. It was just unfortunate that circumstances took me away from my family the same time the war had ignited. This war tore my family apart and I had lost many of my friends and comrades because of it… not to mention a son who fought bravely for what he believed in even at the cost of his life. The war brought countless number of tragedies to people's lives. It took away a lot of important and precious memories and people from us and that was why I did everything that I can to at least prevent another parent from losing his child or a child grieving over the death of his parents or a lover waiting endlessly for someone who might never comeback. I know that I was not able to stop the war or lead a group of rebels to protect the oppressed and weak but I hoped that I was able to serve my purpose to those people tarnished by the war and somehow prevented tragic stories from ever happening again… thank you very much."

The people in the grand ballroom gave the admirable man a standing ovation. Applause and cheering from the people echoed throughout the room. The people continued to shake his hand and pat the Duke's shoulders and back as he walked down the podium where he suddenly stopped.

_A large black box sat opened on the table. The purple and gold ribbons that imprisoned its contents had been unraveled._

There stood at a distance was a young girl with bright cerulean eyes and short silky straight hair tucked behind an ear wearing a mini black evening dress slightly decorated with traditional gold and purple butterflies. She was an image of contemporary beauty with the passion and elegance of the Japanese.

Duke Stadtfeld held out his hand to the beautiful young girl. The young one then slowly walked towards the man and gladly accepted his hand. The Duke then turned the girl around to face the numerous people who continued to applaud and cheer for him.

_A masterpiece not meant in captivity was unchained for the world to see and enjoy its splendor._

"Everyone this is my daughter," proclaimed the man amidst the continuous clapping and cheering from the people. The young girl was speechless and overwhelmed by her feelings and the situation she had found herself together with the man who continued holding her hand. She finally remembered him and had gotten to know who he truly was.

The images of the people's enthusiastic response, flashes of lights from the media and the crowd of people that surrounded them will forever be burned into their memory and in return they too will forever be remembered and recognized by the people they have influenced and will continue to influence in the future.

_A magnificence exuded by its colors— colors that will craft new stories and memories for the people to share and hold dear within their hearts. _

The lives destroyed by the war will once again flourish and create new memories of happiness and love that would definitely become precious and important to those who shared it.

_The blackness of the night will be painted by them, indeed a rare sight for the would-be spectators._

The untold stories of the past had been told, the unspoken emotions of the heart were finally expressed and the blackness of the night was painted with colors— making the night a very special one indeed.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us back to Britannia?" asked the Britannian man who was accompanied by his faithful servant who was escorting a Japanese woman on a wheelchair.

"Well, at least not today," answered Kallen as she shook her head. "I'm sure I'll go there someday but for now I'm staying here in Japan to finish my studies."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine without us but don't worry I'll check up on you from time to time," said the Duke as he smiled at the girl.

"Anyway here's a little something from me," stated the noble man as he took out a small parcel from his coat and handed it to Kallen. "I hope you like it."

The girl looked at the parcel and then started opening it.

"This is—" trailed the girl's voice in excitement.

"A family picture of us taken during your 7th Birthday," explained the man as he watched the girl run her fingers through the picture frame.

"Anyway we better get going," said the man as he gestured Meier to go on ahead. "Take care of yourself ok," said the man as he turned around and joined the others.

"Otousan!" shouted Kallen as she ran towards the Britannian who then turned around to face the young girl.

"What's wrong?" worried the man.

"I never got to say I'm sorry for all those bad things I said to you and-and I wanted to thank you for all the things you've done for us," stammered the girl.

The noble man just stood silent on his place and looked at the young girl with a smile on his face.

"And also I wanted you to know that I'm-I'm proud to be a Stadtfeld!" expressed Kallen as tears fell from her eyes.

The Britannian man slowly walked towards the young girl and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright from now on," assured the Britannian noble as he broke the hug and messed up the girl's hair with his hand like what he always did to her when she was still a little girl.

* * *

As Kallen left the airport she raised her hand over her eyes as a warm breeze blew and played with her hair and the necklace she had on. When the wind died she lowered her hand and gazed upon the sky.

The sun was up, the skies were once again blue and the little shapes of clouds continued floating from one place to another occasionally casting over shadows on the land and the public below. The people were once again on the streets basking under the warm sunshine, sharing stories with one another, laughing together, having fun and simply enjoying their lives. Amongst the people in the crowded Japanese place one appeared to be very serene. A girl who had stopped from her tracks and stood in the middle of the road while she took the time to enjoy the things that surrounded her and gazed upon the clear sky which resembled her bright cerulean ones which contained the color of hope— the color that continued shining brighter for the future that awaited her under the rainbow in the sky.

* * * * * *

"…Kallen Stadtfeld."

"And I'm looking forward to working with all of you," stated the girl as she stands firmly in her place enjoying the different reactions shown by her classmates.

"Ms. Stadtfeld you can take your seat here in the front row," offered the Britannian teacher as he gestures her towards it.

"Thank you for your offer but I would like to sit in my old chair," declined the girl as she walks towards the two vacant chairs at the back of the room as numerous eyes continue to follow her every move.

"Ok class let's continue on with our lesson. I'm sure you will have plenty of time to talk to your new classmate later," declared the teacher as he picks up his book and continues reading from where he left off.

Kallen stops walking as she reaches her old place and touches her table with her delicate fingers. She then pulls out the chair and sits on it. All the unforgettable memories and familiar feelings start to rush and fill her— the feeling is simply indescribable.

She then turns her head and looks at the empty chair near the window where the light from the windows reflects on the table and into her cerulean eyes.

"I'm back Lelouch…" whispered Kallen as she gently holds the necklace dangling from her neck— his precious gift to her and her promise to fulfill.

* * * * * *

A door was opened in order to fulfill a promise. It was a decision made regardless of the pain and the uncertain future that wait at its end— a path decorated with the bright light shining through glass windows creating rainbow colored rays that illuminate the winding velvet stairs and engrave gems throughout the familiar corridors. Colors that have been spectator to all the blissful moments with friends and classmates, tragedies borne by the many severe paths of destinies, lies spun by unspoken emotions and promises shaped by dreams of happiness and love. The rainbow colored path that will be visited once again by familiar feet where the tranquil colored spectacle will be stirred by new formed memories of strong friendships, profound love and eternal happiness— the place where I will endlessly wait for you to return…

* * *

Author's Notes:

Finally the second chapter is up, sorry if it took almost a month for me to update the story because of my busy schedule. Anyway thank you for reading and I do hope to read your comments and suggestions. Once again thank you.


End file.
